


Thing.

by Paradichlorobenzene



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Other, Smoking, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 21:24:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15276480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradichlorobenzene/pseuds/Paradichlorobenzene
Summary: youreallyreallydo not want to be here anymore.





	Thing.

**Author's Note:**

> if only thou wished  
> she’d try again.

You,  
Mukuro Ikusaba  
Light your cigarette while hanging out with Junko Enoshima at the beach  
You’re standing on a rock while she stands;  
Taking the venom out of your mouth, breathing out smoke and seeming like a dying dragon due to how slow it leaves your mouth. It’s weird to see you smoke, but you did it before and you can do it again, at least it’ll make you die ‘faster’. ⠀ ⠀ your sister seems ‘worried’. Asking if you’re finally going to kill yourself. The waves rush back and forth, they’re quick, today. You turn around and step back a little for your converse high tops to rest on the more slippery part of the rock. Setting the cigarette back in your mouth, wolffish grin appearing as you reply because your plan has been made so well, there’s no doubt it wouldn’t work. Tactics. Knowledge from past comrades in Fenrir. Missions. You know it all. You’re rather smart, though your sister and sele label thou as dumb, fat, ugly. Those words become burned into your mind, so you can easily count on your fingers and repeat the insults.  
“Mmhm.”  
  
Your sister /shrieks/ enraged, scared, worried, too many emotions to handle, and oh it’s such great despair that she’s drooling now and shaking. You want to hold Junko and keep her calm, but you’ve dealt with so much; it seems like the perfect time to end it. Poison mixed with the cigarette, laced. You spit the cigarette out, lighting another one and putting it into your mouth; more toxins filling your lungs. It feels too... calming. Probably because you’ve experienced near death situations so many times before that you don’t even flinch when in those types of situations.  
luckily. you got quick poison to end it. Your vision is becoming hazy, wobbly; you feel like you’re going to fall——— and you do. the poison took over thou too fast, too quick; but you’re sure you mumbled a quick ‘goodbye’. to your twin who can be heard laughing and crying, but as well, she tried to catch you; and failed. Sad, don’t you think? She’ll finally stop being so bored. For now, because of your suicide, her world will become dark as it becomes light. Though, your own fears follow you in the suicide. There is no way to go back. Once you’ve killed yourself, you can’t go back. With the confidence one may have.  
  
It’s fucking COLD! Cold. Cold like your own soul. Cold like a steel steak knife, cold like a gun that hasn’t been fired in years. One’s heavy body makes quite the large splash in the water, cigarette leaving your mouth. You really do think you are nothing because of her words, so why not have your death happen before her eyes. True despair, hm? After all, she used to state that you were so boring and dull that you wouldn’t be able to give her the joy, the suffering and tossing and turning of despair. But today, you proved her wrong. free of insults. free of all the things she usually told you. oh, how nice it is to feel freedom. expect, it’s not very nice in death.  
  
you’d be lying if you said you weren’t sick of them. It’s quick, fast. You think you’re dead. You feel like you’re dead. Though, pain ran through your body for quick seconds, the poison after all. Maybe, maybe one day someone will find your corpse besides your insane yet broken sister. though, you don’t think anyone would hold a funeral for you. And even if they did, no one would come. The only people that know you are the aged comrades, deceased generals and people who have been looking for you; your nickname from them is ‘The Seventh Soldier.’ You’ve escaped death so many times, yet you fall into his hands for the first time instead of leaving his hands.  
How sad. How boring. How predictable. You’ve long left your body. It feels... feels...... Like... nothing...?


End file.
